Hey, I Just Met You
by SourTaco18
Summary: [One Shot] Tamaki was the one to form the Host Club. But what if there was someone else who gave him the confidence to form the club? *It's basically the first episode with flashbacks* **Terrible at naming so you get Digimon Frontier names :D**
1. Zoe and Tamaki

How could we let this happen?

How could we let _her_, of all people, come into our lives?  
>After all, she is no one but a commoner with no real value to her name.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy.<strong>_

It's been a few days since Haruhi Fujioka, a commoner, started her first year of high school in the one and only Ouran Academy. A school for the rich and wealthy.

_**The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands.**_

The honor student sighed as she walked aimlessly around the halls of Ouran High School, hoping to find a certain someone.

_**Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.**_

"I can't believe I forgot the room number." She mumbled to herself, "How am I ever going to find her?"  
>She stopped and stared out the gigantic window as white doves flew by. "How are things in heaven, Mom? I can't believe it's been 10 years already." She proceeds to walk again.<p>

"Haruhi-kun!" "Huh?"  
>Haruhi turned around and saw a blond girl, wearing the high school's girl uniform, walking towards her.<p>

"I'm so glad I found you, Haruhi-kun!" The girl said, smiling. "H-How do you know my name?" Haruhi asked, nervously. It's the first time anybody, in this rich school, talked to her. Of course, she would be nervous.

"I was at the office on your first day. I couldn't help but overhear your name."  
>"I don't remember see-"<br>"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Zoe Orimoto. I'm in Class 2-A. If you need any help, I'll be glad to help you, Haruhi-kun."

"Uh… thanks… Ah, actually, I'm looking for someone. She told me to meet her here. I've tried all the libraries, since she loves reading, but I'm beginning to think that these rich kids only come to school to have a good time." Haruhi stated, than realized who she was talking to. "N-Not that I mean anything, Zoe-sempai, I-."

Zoe gave Haruhi a sad look before cheering back up. "Ah! That's right! Your friend must have been talking about this abandoned music room. It hasn't been used for years! Maybe we'll find her there! Here, I'll show you."

Haruhi gave her thanks and followed Zoe.

They both walked in silence. Haruhi almost looked amazed at the expensive vases and paintings they passed by.  
>It was a few minutes later that they were both at the end of the hall, outside of a room with double doors. A sign above read 'Music Room #3'.<p>

**-Begin Flashback: Zoe-**

_The bell chimed as the door was pushed open. Zoe Orimoto entered the small shop, feeling instant air conditioner hit her face._

"_Welcome to Sunflora's Flower Shop!"_

_Greeting her was a boy, behind the counter. He had long raven hair, covered in a purple bandana, tied in a ponytail. He wore dark green navy shorts with a light green shirt, all which was covered by a sky blue apron with different colored type of flowers all over._

_Zoe could feel her face slowly grow hot at the sight of the boy in front of her._

"_Can I help you with something?"  
>"Y-yes… Er… Do you deliver?" Zoe silently cursed herself for stuttering.<br>"Yup! We sure do!"  
>Zoe's face grew hotter at the boy's cheerfulness and smile.<br>"That's great. Can you… al-also check if…err…you have the flower types we… I need?"_

_Zoe wanted to just die at that moment. No boy has ever made the blond girl stutter like that before. Tamaki hardly counts._

"_Sure thing." The boy walked towards her and took the folded paper from Zoe's hand. He took out a pen from one of the pockets of his apron and began to check off the list._

"_So why do you need so many types of flowers?" The boy asked, making small conversation, "Helping plan a wedding? Or making a club?"_

"_It's this club… That me and a friend… are planning to make…"  
>"Ooh. That sounds fun. What's it going to be about?"<br>"Well, we haven't really started on the details… it's more like the two of us just hanging out. But at the same time we're looking for… volunteers." Zoe explained.  
>"That's cool… So what school you go to? I can deliver new flowers once these began to dry up." He suggested.<em>

"_Ouran Academy."  
>The raven-haired boy stopped what he was doing and stared at the blond girl.<br>"Is something wrong?" Zoe asked.  
>"You go to Ouran Academy?"<br>"Yes. Is that…bad?"_

"_N-no! Of course not!" It was the raven's turn to blush and stutter. "You don't really look like someone who would attend Ouran, is all…"_

_Zoe, was unsure how to respond to that, just gave a weak smile. A few minutes of awkward silence, the raven went back to the list while Zoe continued to look at the flowers._

"_Well, that's that." The raven placed the pen and paper on the counter. "We have almost all flower types except for a few... but I'm positive we can order some and have them in a few weeks."  
>"That's sounds great!"<br>"Oh, how rude of me... I'm Kouji."  
>"I'm Zoe. It's nice to meet you."<br>"I'll see you soon, Zoe-chan. I'll be over at Ouran to deliver these flowers tomorrow."_

_Zoe gave her thanks. The bell chimed again as the door opened with Zoe leaving._

**-End of Flashback: Zoe-**

"Music Room #3, huh? This must be the place she mentioned…" Haruhi grabbed the door handle, slowly turned and opened the doors.  
>Flash of white blinded the commoner as rose petals flew right at her.<p>

"Welcome." 6 voices said, in unison. "To Ouran Host Club!"

"This is a host club?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, wow, it's a boy." The twins stated.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" The one with glasses asked.  
>"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." The twins replied.<p>

A light bulb lit up.

"Oh, that isn't very polite." He commented, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student."

"What?!" A blond boy exclaimed, "You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

"How do you know my name?" She asked, curiously.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious never to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." The one with glasses said.

"Well a- thank you. I guess."

"You're welcome. You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." The blond exaggerated, "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi commented.

Yet the blond simply ignored her. "Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!"

Haruhi stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I'm outta here." She turned around.

"Hey!" A small child boy said, holding a large pink bunny. "Come back here, Haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student. And who are you calling 'Haru-chan?!'" Haruhi yelled causing the poor child to start tearing up.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." The blond said. "Openly what?" "So tell me what kind of guys you're into?" He pointed to everyone. "The strong silent type? The boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"

"I uh I-it's not like that. I was just looking for the room my friend mentioned…"

"Or…" He got a bit too close to Haruhi's bubble. "Maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

Haruhi, never being in a relationship before, is really uncomfortable and walks away from him. Though for some reason, instead of bumping into the door, it was a display with a very expensive looking vase on top.

In slow-mode, the vase fell to the ground as the honor student tried to catch it. But failed greatly. The vase smashed into millions of little pieces.

"Awwhh, we were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru said. "Oh, now you've done it, commoner." Kaoru said, mirroring his brother, "The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

The honor student paled at the number and mumbled to herself. "What, 8 million yen?! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" She used her fingers to figure out the math problem. She slowly turned to face the Club. "I'm going to have to… pay you back."

"With what money?" The twins asked, "You can't even afford a school uniform." "What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Kaoru commented.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" The one with glasses asked the King, picking up one of the million broken pieces.

"There is a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka." Tamaki began. Haruhi looked at him, curiously. Tamaki sat down on his 'throne' and continued, "'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!"

Haruhi stood there as the words slowly sank in. "…Host Club… dog…?" She turned completely white and passed out from shock.

"Poke. Poke." Honey poked her face.

**-Begin Flashback: Tamaki-**

_Tamaki Suoh had a sentence that floated in his thoughts that needed to be spoken or it will forever haunt him if he didn't._

_The commoner placed a pot of soil in a small vase holder pillar thing (I don't know what it's called) as Zoe was fascinating by the way the commoner spoke of planting._

_Tamaki started at the commoner hard as he sipped his tea. It was now or never. He placed down the cup of tea on the table _without the usage of his pinky_ and got up._

_Because of the sudden loud-ish noise, it was the commoner's and Zoe's turn to stare at Tamaki in confusion as he marched at them.  
>Tamaki stood in front of the commoner and spoke the sentence that bugged him since the commoner's arrival.<em>

"_You're not as dirty looking as I would've imagined."_

_The commoner looked at him, slowly processing of what the taller boy had said. The commoner then smiled before letting out a laugh._

"_Tamaki! That's a very rude thing to say!" Zoe scowled him._

_The commoner calmed down a bit before stretching his hand towards Tamaki. "We're going to get along just fine, Tamaki. I'm Kouji."_

_Tamaki blinked. It wasn't really the response he was expecting but truth be told he wasn't really expecting any. He gave a small smile and shook the common- Kouji's hand._

**-End of Flashback: Tamaki-**


	2. Kyoya and The Twins

"Tamaki, what's your favorite song?" A girl asked.  
>Tamaki looked at her. "What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course."<br>"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" Another asked.  
>Tamaki turned to her and got a bit too close. "Only if you'll feed it to me, darling."<br>"Oh, how you're so dreamy."

The girl sitting next to Tamaki sipped on her tea. "May I have a word with you, Tamaki? I've recently heard the host club's keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."

The first sign of love between two dimwits is giving each other nicknames.

"I don't know if I'll call him that." Tamaki stated just as Haruhi entered the room. "Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

Haruhi emptied the grocery bag onto the table. "What? Piglet?" She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, wait a minute." Tamaki made his way to the table. "What is this?" He picked up the instant coffee jar.  
>"Just what it looks like. Its coffee."<br>"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"  
>"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."<p>

"It's instant?" The girls and the other club members gathered around the table.

"Wow, I've heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water." Tamaki exclaimed.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." One of girls stated. "So, it's true. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Another said.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya examined the jar. "100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru asked. "That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru finished.

Having enough of all the rich people's fascination of the instant coffee, Haruhi began to pack up. "I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."

"No." Everyone stared at the blond king. "I'll keep it. I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" Everyone gasped. "Alright, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee." They all made their way to the other table with the tea set.

"I hate all these damn rich people." Haruhi commented. She noticed that one of Tamaki's guests had stayed on their seat the entire time. Haruhi had decided to encourage her to follow the group.

"Oh, Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far." The rich girl spoke. "Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." She turned her head and gave the biggest fake smile ever. "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

"Haruhi." Tamaki called her over again. "I'm coming." Haruhi left the girl, figuring she wanted to be left alone.

**-Begin Flashback: Kyoya-**

_His father had decided it was time for the youngest son to find a bride (who will greatly benefit the company, of course) because that's where I want the plot to go._

_The best way to pick a bride is to attend the "social gathering" held by the Kaiba Corporation. Where businesses who are partnered with Kaiba Corp. can join, along with families, to… have a rich people party._

_"Kyoya, right?"_

_Kyoya, totally not flinching from his deep thoughts, looked up to see a female student?, looking at him._

_"Yes? Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Putting on one of his best fake smiles, his brain went on full gear, trying to decipher who this girl was._

_She smiled. "A couple friends of mine are planning on creating an after school club next year." She pointed to a table where her friends sat._

_His eyes landed on: Tamaki Suoh, son of the Chairman of Ouran Academy, Zoe Orimoto, one of the top 10 students of 2-A, and a male student?, whom he didn't know._

_Were the two people he didn't know about new students for next year?_

_"We think you'd be great addition to the club as the Vice President-"_

_"What sort of club?"  
>It did not go unnoticed that she didn't reveal her name yet he was curious about the club.<em>

_"The details haven't been thought out that well. We do know it will take place in Music Room #3 at Ouran High."_

_He stayed quiet, thinking. He didn't have anything planned for the summer. There couldn't be any harm of checking the place out._

_"Vice President? I'm assuming Tamaki is the President."_

_She smiled again._

_"Yes. No one wants Tamaki to go over budget on everything to make the club happen. You are more welcome to visit the club during the summer. Hopefully, we'll have more members by then."_

_"I'll consider it." He pushed his glasses up. "Though, you still haven't told me your name." When he looked back up, he notices she had walked back to the table. The trio all seemed pleased with his answer._

_Having come to the party didn't seem like a complete waste to him. He may have just found his -bride-to-be- friends. Kyoya may have just found friends._

**-End of Flashback: Kyoya-**

"Here."

Haruhi had just finished creating the instant coffee and poured some on the tea cups.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki handed the cups to his guests.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." A rich girl said. "I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Another stated.

Putting on his charms, Tamaki went towards the doubted girl. "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" The girl blushed. "Oh well then, I would drink it."

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi said.

A time lapse of I don't know how long but it's absolutely later on in time. The hosts went back to entertain their guests.

"So, he had this nightmare that made him bolt upright out of bed." Hikaru told. Kaoru looked sad. "Hikaru, don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" Tears began to form.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you." The older got closer. "But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry." The twins got super close. "I forgive you."

The customers squealed in delight. "I've never seen brotherly love quite like that."

Haruhi passed the table, pushing the cart. "What are they so excited about? I just don't get it."

"Sorry, we're running late." The older hosts had entered the room.

"Hello, Honey! Hey, Mori!" "We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" Their customers greeted them.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep." Honey rubbed his eyes. "And I'm still not completely awake."  
>"So cute!" The girls commented. Honey proceeded to roll on their laps.<p>

Watching from a far, Haruhi asked: "Is that boy really a third year student?"

"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish but he's a prodigy." Kyoya said, "And then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"Haru-chan! Hey, Haru-chan!" Honey ran up to the honor student. "Do you wanna go have some cake with me?"  
>"Thanks but I don't really like cake."<p>

"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" He showed her the large pink bunny.  
>"I'm not into bunnies."<br>"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Haruhi stared at the stuffed animal. "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" She took the bunny.

A light bulb lit up.

"Take good care of him, okay?" Honey went back to his table.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests." Kyoya continued. "Just so you know, Tamaki is Number 1 around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi spoke to herself. "Is she still going to come here even with the club going on?"

"In order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate." He smirked. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?"

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki spoke behind Haruhi. She held her heart. "Please don't do that again."

Ignoring the honor student, Tamaki spoke. "You need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you."

Haruhi shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me."

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing." Tamaki posed. "You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me."

"I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." Haruhi explained.

Wait, hold up. I'm confused. I'm assuming it's still the same day and all but did the club go on break or something? Where did the guests go? They paid to be hosted yet the hosts are focused on Haruhi at the moment.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Tamaki posed again. "It's not often that God creates a perfect person like moi! Beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?"

Tamaki began his little speech that seems rehearsed. "I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am but you must console yourself. Otherwise, how would you go on?"  
>He went around the room, posing or whatever he did in the anime.<br>"And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

Haruhi chose the best option and ignored the senpai. "There's a word to describe people like him." She put on her thinking (imaginary) cap.

"That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are _starved_ for beauty." Tamaki continued.

"What is it?" Haruhi still thought and ignored the blond.

"For those working day and night, pursing beauty. And…"

"Oh man, I wish I could remember that word."

Now you're just being rude, Haruhi. The blond baka is the first one to be nice to you!

"I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip." Tamaki picked up a tea cup. "When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion." He did so. "And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides…"

"Maybe 'a pain in the neck'?" That's five words, not one. "No. There's something that fits him perfectly."

Tamaki still continued with his speech. "…But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember…. …how effective a glance to this side can be."

"Huh, I got it." Haruhi interrupted. Hey, I was taking notes! "Oh, did I strike a chord?" "Obnoxious."

Tamaki went to a corner to sulk. Aw, look! A tiny cloud appeared above his head, how cute. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi apologized.  
>The twins appeared next to her. "You're a hero, all right." Hikaru commented.<p>

"But he _is_ a pain in the neck. I'm sorry, senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."  
>"Really? It did?" Tamaki got back up again. Goodbye, tiny rain cloud! "Let me teach you more, my friend."<p>

"Well, he got over that quick." She commented, watching the energetic blond.

"Boss." The younger twin called. "Call me King." Tamaki demanded.

"You can teach him the basics of hosting." Kaoru suggested. "But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know."  
>The older twin walked towards Haruhi. "He's not exactly host club material but maybe if we took off the glasses, it'd help."<br>Hikaru took off the glasses. The hosts stared at Haruhi.

"Hey, I need those." Haruhi complained, "I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school."

Tamaki got an idea and ordered the members.  
>"Hikaru, Kaoru." Before he told them, they already knew and saluted. "Got it."<br>"Kyoya, my hair stylist." Kyoya dialed the number.  
>"Mori-senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." Mori ran out of the room.<p>

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Honey looked up at the blond.  
>"Honey-senpai." He began. "Yes, sir."<br>Everything was already covered so Tamaki gave him the simplest order. "You… go have some cake."

Honey sat alone on a table with cake. Usa-chan was placed on the chair in front of him. "It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy."

The twins came back with a spare uniform. "Here. Change into this uniform.  
>"What? But why?" Haruhi asked. The twins dragged her into a changing room.<br>"Don't ask questions." "No way!"

"Change! Change! Change!" The twins chanted. "Fine, I'll change!" She grabbed the uniform from their hands. "But you two have to get out!" She pushed them out of the room.  
>The twins caught themselves and looked at each other. "Whoa…"<p>

Two light bulbs lit up.

**-Begin Flashback: Hikaru & Kaoru-**

_The twins entered the living room with Zoe's new dress they personally made._

_"Here it is!"_

_Zoe squealed as the box came in view._

_"But before you can open and see…" Kaoru said. "Let's play: 'Which is Hikaru?' Game!" Hikaru finished. "If you guess correctly, we'll do you one favor."_

_The twins put on hats to cover their hair and spun around a few times._

_Zoe put on her thinking face. She pointed to one of the twins, opened her mouth and quickly closed it. She did this several times before frowning._

_"You're Hikaru." She pointed to the one on the left. "And you're Kaoru."  
>The twins grinned. "Wrong~!"<em>

_"Actually, she's right." Zoe's new friend, Kouji, finally said something. He sipped on the mug of tea. The three stared at him. "I'm/She's right?"_

_"Best 2 out of three." Hikaru challenged, "This time close your eyes." The girls did. The twins switched around twice. "Ready."_

_"You're in the same spot." Kouji said._

_"How?" Kaoru asked, his brother also curious.  
>Kouji shrugged. "It really can't be explained. I just know."<em>

_"Do you have a twin or something?" Hikaru sarcastically asked.  
>"Possibly." Kouji played along. "As far as I know, I'm the only child."<em>

_"What's the favor?" Kaoru asked, curious.  
>"We want the two of you to come by Music Room #3 during the summer." Zoe began. "I'm sure Tamaki has told you about the club we're making."<em>

**-End of Flashback: Hikaru & Kaoru-**


End file.
